


Private Study

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: “Hey,” Mikleo mumbled against his lips, “we’re in a library.”
“I’m not seeing your point,” Sorey said with a grin, going in for another kiss.
Mikleo pulled back, shaking his head. "Sorey,  no  . Library means public! Library means studying, not -- not sexyness! Most importantly, library means  quiet .”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I just felt like library sex was a very important kind of sex for two nerds to have.

Here was the thing: for Sorey, studying came about as naturally to him as breathing. Finding a private corner in one of the university’s libraries, surrounding himself with open textbooks and notebooks -- those were things he actually _liked_ to do. So the first test of the semester coming up for his Seraphic Art History class was actually the last thing he was worried about.

His mind, therefore, had the luxury of being occupied with -- _other_ things.

See, the finishing touch to this ordinary, pleasant afternoon he was spending in the comforts of the library was the boy sitting across from him. Like Sorey, Mikleo had no problems burying himself in academic papers and historical books on ancient civilizations, indulging in the wealth of knowledge that would inevitably spark either a huge animated discussion between them or give them leverage to finally disprove a theory the other had in an argument from days ago.

But as truly fascinated as Sorey was on the controversial subject of artifact restoration from the burnt-down shrine-church of Maotelus, what he was studying _instead_ was the flutter of Mikleo’s long lashes under his glasses as he read, the delicate curl of his fingers on the book as he turned the aged pages...the glimpse of his pale, slender wrist under his sweater as he wrote his notes...

“Hey Sorey, do you have architectural notes on the second shrine-church built two-hundred years after the original? I have an idea that if we compare and contrast what was left out of the duplicate, then maybe we can infer that it was spiritual rather than structural significance that led to-- Sorey?” Mikleo was frowning in concentration, the tip of his pen tapping on his lips. Such pretty lips they were, a perfect bow as if carved by seraphim themselves.

Those pretty lips turned down in displeasure, Mikleo seeing that Sorey was distracted. _So_ distracted that Sorey didn’t even really snap out of his daze until a sharp _kick_ landed right on his shin under the table.

“ _Ow!?_ ” Sorey jolted, leaning down to rub his leg. “What did you do that for?”

Mikleo tapped at his textbook. “Sorey. Focus. Test, remember?”

“Since when have _you_ worried about a test?”

“It’s not a matter of being worried, it’s a matter of being serious.”

Sorey relented under Mikleo’s unwavering practicality. Half-heartedly, he picked his fallen pen back up. “I was just staring off into space for a second.”

Mikleo snorted. “Yeah, right, don’t think I don’t know what you were thinking about. Now then, those notes?”

“You know what I was thinking about?”

Pink spread over Mikleo’s cheeks. Somehow, he managed to keep up the narrowed leer in his eyes even with his embarrassment. “Unlike the ancient scriptures we’re _supposed_ to be studying, you’re not hard to read at all. Sorey, _notes_.”

Sorey leapt at his chance. “I’ll give them to you if you kiss me.”

Mikleo stared, gauging how serious Sorey was. But as much fun as Sorey loved poking fun at him, he knew that Sorey never _didn’t_ mean wanting a kiss. Barely fighting back a fond smile, Mikleo got up and leaned over the table to place a quick kiss on Sorey’s lips.

Or at least -- that had been his intention. Sorey brought his hands up to cup Mikleo’s face and hold him as he angled himself better for a deeper kiss. He could hear Mikleo’s breath hitch in his throat, ending with the softest of pleasured grunts.

“Hey,” Mikleo mumbled against his lips, “we’re in a library.”

“I’m not seeing your point,” Sorey said with a grin, going in for another kiss until his lips and tongue tingled with Mikleo’s taste, sweet from the coffee he’d had earlier. Little heated sounds escaped with Sorey’s lost breaths, hinting to Mikleo the want he felt, how he was melting just from these sweet caresses.

Mikleo pulled back, shaking his head. “Mmph, Sorey, _no_ . Library means public!” he whispered harshly. “Library means studying, not -- not sexyness! Most importantly, library means _quiet_.”

“Are you saying you can’t keep quiet?” Sorey got up, moving to Mikleo’s side of the table, moving his studying materials to the side to give him room to sit on the wood. He pressed his forehead to Mikleo’s, cupping his face again, planting kisses on the tip of his nose and corners of his lips.

Half-heartedly, Mikleo swatted at him, but soon his arms were circling Sorey’s waist. His hands were cold when they slid under Sorey’s shirt, feeling over the small of his back. “I am _so_ not having this conversation with you after your neighbors banged on the wall because _you_ were too loud. Do you know how mortifying that was?”

“The dorm walls are thin,” muttered Sorey defensively. But libraries had _no_ walls. There were only shelves and desks, nothing to stop anyone from hearing even the drop of a pen. If someone came snooping down the aisle, there would be no place to hide.

All of this pointed to Sorey having rather horrible, bad, _sexy_ ideas. He was squirming on top of the table, a mix of anticipation and pure want. It wasn’t until Mikleo had looked him the eye and said he _knew_ what Sorey was thinking about did Sorey realize just how hot and bothered he was under the distractions of studying for the past few days -- like Mikleo had given permission and had unlocked the floodgates.

“Get that look of your face,” hissed Mikleo. He glanced anxiously all around for anyone that could be lurking nearby. The two of them were tucked away in a corner, hidden from view by shelves and the row of bulky cubicles. No one would find them unless they were suddenly interested in centuries-old Hyland law.

“This is such a bad idea,” Mikleo said, but it sounded like he was giving in. “You _really_ are loud, Sorey.”

“Mm, find a way to shut me up, then.”

Mikleo’s hands were in the middle of pushing up the front of Sorey’s shirt this time, rubbing over his abdomen and ribs. In the middle of trailing a line of kisses up to Sorey’s chest, Mikleo snorted. “Oh god, you’ve been hanging around Zaveid too much. You’re using his lines.”

“Are they working?”

“Keep using them and I really will shut you up, in more unpleasant ways.” Mikleo’s teeth lightly bit down on one of Sorey’s nipples, as if in warning.

At the sudden burst of pain-pleasure, Sorey wasn’t fast enough to clamp his mouth shut. “A-ah! Mmn… Duly noted.” Aah, Mikleo’s hair was so soft. Sorey couldn’t resist threading his fingers through it, practically petting him as Mikleo soothed the bite with the gentle suck of his lips.

Then Mikleo got up from his seat to reach Sorey’s neck, tugging down his collar for kissing access. Higher and higher, right under Sorey’s ear and along his jawline. His hands, meanwhile, undid the fastenings of Sorey’s pants, sliding cool fingers under the waistband of his underwear to wrap around his hot, hardening cock. Mikleo managed to stifle Sorey’s moan with a kiss as he pulled out Sorey’s cock and started to stroke.

Just to have something to distract himself -- although god, Mikleo was always so wonderfully talented with his hands, Sorey wanted to indulge in their caresses forever -- Sorey too fumbled around to undo Mikleo’s belt and zippers. Sloppily, he pulled down the troublesome clothing to gather up Mikleo’s own erection into his palm.

Mikleo was always so cold to the touch, and the two joked about his poor circulation, but _here_ \-- here Mikleo was so delightfully hot and just as flushed as the pretty pink filling his cheeks. Sorey moved his hand up and down, following the same rhythm Mikleo’s hand was playing on his own cock. His hips undulated into Mikleo’s touch, bucking into his fist, gasps and groans swallowed by the messy kisses full of languid tongue movements and soft sucking. That in itself should’ve made for some suspiciously lewd sounds, but Mikleo was leading, controlling just how soft and gentle it all was, but still with enough firmness to keep Sorey quiet. It was a stark contrast to the hard and desperate movements of their hands jerking each other off. Sorey followed along with every one of Mikleo’s movements, drunkenly strung along and utterly melting at the heavenly touches.

When his breathing started getting ragged, thighs spreading in invitation, Sorey suddenly felt like cursing. He clutched at Mikleo’s hair in warning.

Slowing his fist around Sorey’s cock, Mikleo panted out in a whisper, “What’s wrong? You can come, you know.”

“No, I was -- thinking how I wanted you to…” Sorey shook his head. “I mean, we don’t have lube or condoms, so I guess it doesn’t matter. Let’s just keep going like this.”

“Oh?” Mikleo pulled away then, taking his lips and warmth and hand with him. Sorey’s eyes focused to the sight of Mikleo with pants halfway down his thighs, hair already a mess. Nonetheless, his appearance didn’t seem to faze him as he crouched down to rummage in his bag.

A familiar bottle of lube and an unopened condom were brandished right on top of Mikleo’s notes. Sorey quickly picked both up, raising his eyebrows at Mikleo, who’s smug expression turned sour.

“Oh no, you don’t get to look at me like that. You started this, and I am just prepared. Are _you_ the one responsibly carrying condoms in case you have your little impulses?”

“Ahh, don’t lecture me now~”

Mikleo huffed, pushing his glasses up and taking the items back. He smacked at Sorey’s thigh. “Move, I don’t want you laying on the table, our stuff is on there and it’ll be uncomfortable for your back.”

“Right.” Sorey got up to reposition himself. Distantly, he heard the sounds of the elevators and the rustle of other students walking around and typing away on their laptops. So far he hadn’t heard anyone come too close, but the chatter didn’t sound that far away. A shiver ran down Sorey’s body.

After pulling down his pants and underwear down to his knees, Sorey placed his forearms on the table. He arched his back to raise his ass just enough for Mikleo’s access -- he might’ve been taller, but Mikleo had longer legs and that was enough to make up the difference as he bent over. _This feels so perverted_ . Of course, Mikleo had taken him from him behind before, but not bent over a table, and certainly not in a public place like the _library_.

“Uhm… I-is this fine?” he asked, taking a glance back.

Mikleo, just done prepping his fingers with lubricant, looked stunned, lavender eyes wide behind his glasses. “Y-yeah,” he breathed, then he cleared his throat, looming close. His slick fingers rubbed at Sorey’s hole, getting him used to the sensation. “I’m gonna start. You just -- do your best to be quiet.”

That was a lot easier said than done. Sorey had to inhale and practically hold his breath to not let those first few whimpers escape when Mikleo’s first finger slipped inside him, swirling around. A second finger soon joined it, probing Sorey deeper, nudging him open. Sorey grunted, curling his lips in to bite them down to prevent any noise from escaping as his walls were forced to spread for the slick, cool intrusion of Mikleo’s fingers. Mikleo didn’t full on thrust yet, merely testing the waters as he felt around inside, scissoring Sorey and rubbing at his insides to make him as loose and relaxed as possible.

“Mmn… Nngh…” Sorey screwed his eyes shut, trying to keep his concentration on not letting anything more than these quiet moans pull from his throat.

“How’re you holding up there?”

In lieu of risking opening his mouth and something lewd coming out, Sorey just nodded. He started to wriggle his hips a bit, not pushing back to Mikleo’s fingers but trying to communicate that he was ready for more. Although he knew Mikleo was well-meaning in taking such care in the preparation, Sorey felt so _wanting_. His face was hot and he was sweating under his collar with the effort of not being able to voice what he craved.

Luckily, Mikleo could always read his mind. “Okay then,” he said, removing his fingers. There was the crinkle of the condom being opened and then the slick sounds of the lubricant being applied again.

Sorey’s patience was already wearing thin, he felt teased enough already even though Mikleo was doing nothing but making him feel good. He reached back, using both hands to spread his buttcheeks, fingertips glossing over the wet, softening skin of his entrance.

“Mikleo… Come on…”

There was a shuddering breath of amusement and arousal behind him. “G-good things come to those who wait.” The hard press of his cock ground on Sorey’s ass. Just that teasing rub sent shocks of pleasure through Sorey’s body, making him shudder and fidget.

But finally, _finally_ the wait was over, and the tip of Mikleo’s cock pressed into his hole, sliding in inch by inch and spreading him wider than before. Sorey couldn’t stop the deep groan reverberating in his throat, pushing his hips back to meet Mikleo’s.

Hot breath tickled against Sorey’s ear. “Hey, I meant it, try to keep it down. I don’t want us kicked outta here.” Mikleo waited until Sorey adjusted, giving them both a moment to compose themselves as they listened out for anyone who could’ve heard Sorey.

Sorey felt the hot weight of Mikleo’s cock inside him, finally bringing a hand up to bite down on it as Mikleo began to move. Mikleo’s hands roamed over him as if trying to gently encourage him, but it had the opposite effect of making Sorey’s skin heated whenever he touched. Mikleo’s hips rocked against him, in and out. Hot pants crawled down the back of Sorey’s neck, tickling him in a highly sensual manner, and he shivered.

“H-haa, Mi--” Sorey struggled to stop himself, biting down on his hand again. His eyes were filling with overstimulated tears and from trying to swallow down his whimpers and sobs. But as Mikleo’s pace picked up, his cock bumping against Sorey’s sweet spots, his breath and mind were lost. The effort he was putting in keeping his noises tightly locked in his throat spilled out as he entered the sultry haze of Mikleo thrusting deeply inside him.

Mikleo bit at him again, as if that was actually helping matters. “Sorey, calm down.”

“Mi-Mikleo, feels… _nngh_ ~!” Sorey pushed back to meet Mikleo’s hips, his nails digging into the wood of the table. He felt boneless despite how tense he was, his upper body leaning heavily down on the table, his breaths fogging the surface. “Good, it’s good, _so good_ , ahh, Mikleo, Mikleo, Mikle-- _oh_ ~”

Despite his reprimands, Mikleo didn’t let up in his movements in the slightest, pushing into Sorey with sweet, delicious force. In the back of Sorey’s head, he thought they were definitely going to get caught -- even if he was a mess of half-hearted whispers and broken spikes of moans, someone had to hear. There was movement between the spaces of the shelves a few aisles ahead, the sound of footsteps--

In a flash of wild speed and clutch of his jaw, Mikleo’s fingers shoved their way into Sorey’s open, panting mouth. And whether it was by a lewd kind of instinct or to actually quiet himself, Sorey’s lips closed around them, desperately sucking. It shut his noises up right away, save for the thick, wet sounds of his saliva.

But it wasn’t enough to draw in the trespasser. The footsteps approached, stopped at the aisle right beside them. There was the rustle of a book being pulled from a shelf, and then the student retreated.

Mikleo sighed raggedly. But Sorey couldn’t feel any relief. He had hardly been very panicked in the first place. Instead, he tried to steal back Mikleo’s attention, clenching around his cock and slipping his tongue wetly between the fingers still in his mouth. It worked, and Mikleo gave a noise that might’ve tried to be a scoff, but ended up as a small groan.

“ _Sorey_ ,” whispered Mikleo. It wasn’t a reprimand. Mikleo wanted him and craved in more of this sweet, heated indulgence.

He kept his fingers between Sorey’s lips, thrusting them in and out and playing with his tongue. Small wet sounds spilled from Sorey’s mouth. The eager rhythm of Mikleo’s snapping hips, urgently seeking pleasure, rocked Sorey’s body on the table. Mikleo’s other hand reached down to stroke at Sorey’s neglected cock, his palm squeezing over his head, bringing them to that edge where he gasped out Sorey’s name right against his ear, and Sorey shut his eyes, a needy sound behind his closed lips.

He spilled right into Mikleo’s hand, his palm catching the splatter of seed and making sure not to miss a drop. Sorey clenched, waiting for that small mewl Mikleo allowed himself to make as he came too, leaning heavily on top of Sorey’s back.

Mikleo’s saliva-wet hand slipped from his mouth, and Sorey held onto it, threading their fingers together since there wasn’t anything else he could hold onto. He sighed, resting his head on the wood. “I will say -- this isn’t the ideal cuddle space.”

“Want me to move? I can clean us up, I have wipes in my bag.”

Sorey shook in a snort of laughter. “Oh god, of course you do. Pfft, that's why I love you.” It _would_ probably be better to move and clean up now -- man, he was starting to appreciate having sex on a bed. Mikleo was right about him not thinking through his impulses, but well, Sorey could say it wasn’t worth it. Hmm, maybe next time he could ask Mikleo to make use of his tie as a gag... He got up and Mikleo followed suit, pulling out and starting to fix them up.

“So,” he said, tossing the last wipe away as Sorey finished fixing his clothes, “was studying stressing you out and you needed to vent or what?”

“I’m offended you would even think that. No, just -- remember when you said libraries weren’t for sexyness? I don’t know, seeing you sitting there, all concentrated and surrounded by books, wearing those glasses…”

“Oh my god. You have a fetish.”

Sorey hummed innocently. “Have you ever considered getting a job at the library?”

Mikleo made a show of gathering his study materials and shoving them in his bag. He was holding back a smile. “I’m _leaving_ now. And we're not doing this again, you hear me? Because it's a miracle no one heard _you_. I'll see you in class tomorrow, pervert.”

“You’d be my favorite thing to _check out_!” Sorey called after Mikleo's back turning down the aisle. He laughed at the embarrassed groan he got in response.


End file.
